


Give Me More!

by Maenads



Category: Ant and Dec, Britain's Got Talent RPF, British Actor RPF, British Comedy RPF
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maenads/pseuds/Maenads
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks ago on Ant and Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway, Ant and Dec did a performance with the acrobatics group Spellbound. Once the cameras had finished rolling Dec jokingly tried to pull Ant's shorts down but failed, so Ant took it upon himself to pull them down to the audience. That is actually all true, so I got a request to write a fic based upon those events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me More!

“Oh thank god for that” Ant sighed as the cameras shut off

The boys had just finished their energetic yet impressive routine with Spellbound and were completely exhausted

“That was brilliant” Dec yelled loud enough for the audience to hear who then applauded in agreement

“More! More!” The audience began to chant

“Oh Christ no! Me heart cannat take it!” Ant wheezed

As Dec and the audience fell about laughing, Ant went to the side of the stage to fetch his bottle of water.

Feeling mischievous, a cheeky grin spread across Dec’s face as he seized the moment of opportunity. Silently prowling over to where Ant was standing Dec attempted to pull Ant’s gold shorts down. As the audience erupted into a chorus of laughter, Ant quickly pulled the shorts back up and yelled,

“Oi, what ye doing man!?”

“I’m only showing the audience what they want to see!” Dec joked

“Isn’t that right everyone?” Dec shouted running up onto the studio stairs

As the audience whooped and cheered in agreement, Ant raised an eyebrow and asked,

“Is that so?”

As Dec stood laughing the audience once again began to chant,

“More! More!”

“Right then you lot, youse brought this on yourselves” Ant shouted as he pulled down the shorts to reveal a tight leotard

As the audience cheered in delight, Ant put his hands on his hips, puffed his chest out and held his head up high. It was blatant that Dec couldn’t keep the broad smile off of his face as an elderly woman who was sitting just to right of where Dec was standing tapped him on the leg. As Dec crouched down next to the lady she said,

“Eeeh your boyfriends got an impressive trouser-snake”

“He’s not my boyfriend” Dec spluttered trying to prevent himself from bursting into a fit of giggles

“Of course not dear” the old lady winked

Just as Dec was about to correct her she put a finger to her lips and whispered,

“Shhh, your secret’s safe with me”

Twenty minutes later and the boys were finally able to leave the studio floor and return to their dressing room. Entering the room Dec shouted,

“I cannat believe you just did that!”

“Neither can I” Ant laughed

“You know, when you were carrying on an old woman started talking to me” Dec told Ant

“Oh aye, chatting up the locals are we?” Ant teased 

Ignoring the joke, Dec continued,

“She said that you were my boyfriend and that you had a very impressive trouser-snake!”

Snorting, Ant doubled over with laughter as he tried to splutter,

“Well it’s always nice to know that an old lady finds me manhood impressive” Ant laughed

Edging his body closer to Ant’s, Dec said flirtatiously,

“I think I need to have a quick check about your manhood, I need to make sure that this lady knows what she’s on about”

“We wouldn’t want it to be a let down now would we” Ant winked

Pulling his shorts down, Ant mimicked the position he’d stood in before. Throwing his head back and laughing, Dec then mimicked the studio audience by chanting,

“More! More!”

It was then precisely at this moment that the Takeaway producer Pete walked in. Freezing at the sight that lay before his eyes, he shook his head and sighed,

“I’m not even gonna ask”

THE END


End file.
